


【Obikin】有朝一日

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: Anakin/Obi-Wan短小段子合集（？）Ch.1 有朝一日：EP6后原力鬼聊天短小段子Ch.2 安纳金的礼物：TCW期间关于礼物的对话Ch.3 故地：恩多五年后，原力鬼开始消散，欧比旺与卢克告别之后的事
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. 有朝一日

“是什么让你觉得我还没有原谅你？”

安纳金沉默着，突然失去了与欧比旺对视的勇气。此刻他们一起坐在石头上，凝视着眼前真假难辨的风景，在一颗他们辨认不出来的星球上，等待着辨认不出的行星升起。究竟是因为死亡还是因为不再穿着那套沉重的维生服？他感觉自己轻得难以置信，难以分辨虚幻和真实。

“我不知道。你要怎么原谅我呢？”安纳金轻声说。“因为我，你变成了……这样，”他摆摆手示意一下，“而我……杀了很多人。”

“这个说法有些委婉。”

“对。”安纳金干巴巴地承认。

他们无言相对了一会。海浪的韵律遥远又低柔，仿佛轻轻拍打上悬崖，退去的潮水泛着白色浪花。

然后欧比旺说：

“那你能原谅我吗？”

“什么？”安纳金扭头速度快得差点扭断自己的脖子，这其中另一方面，也是因为他还不习惯自己有那么年轻而完整的……脖子。

“你能原谅我砍去你的肢体，让你在岩浆里等死，不得不穿着那套沉重的盔甲二十年吗？”

这真是，相当地，开诚布公。尤其是考虑说这话的人是欧比旺，以他们还活着的时候从未有过的坦诚水平。

“我不知道。”

沉默良久以后，安纳金诚实地说。

“我只是觉得……在死亡以后，这或许是个重新开始的机会。而你却反复提醒我。”

“我？”

“对。”

欧比旺坐在他身边，仍然像他——不是安纳金·天行者，而是达斯·维达最后一次看到他时那样：穿着破旧但整洁的绝地长袍，短短的白发被不知何处而来的风拂过，脸上的皱纹显现出衰老的痕迹。他看起来完全不像安纳金记忆中的欧比旺·克诺比。他的鼻子很直，眼神锐利，永远带着沉思的平静神情，但安纳金记忆里的欧比旺不只是这样。他所记得的欧比旺有尖锐但不至于伤人的幽默感，当他被安纳金惹恼时会皱起眉头，但是眼底留有一丝微弱笑意。欧比旺会对他发火，常常对他说教，但是安纳金爱他，因为欧比旺永远会在那里，就像安纳金会为他做的一样。有些事情永远不会改变，至少他曾经是这么以为的。

“我再也不可能是我曾是的那个人了。”安纳金终于说出来。他的双眼干涩刺痛，没有眼泪，遥望向远方的海平面。

海水闪闪发光。

“我曾经想过，当时我是否故意让你被折磨。”欧比旺开口，他和安纳金望着同一个方向，眼中不知名的鸟群掠过灿烂的天空。“因为我恨你，我无法原谅你，我告诉自己火山会杀死你，但如果事实上我只是想要让你付出代价呢？”

“因为——你背叛了我。”欧比旺说，“不止是共和国，绝地武士团，我……我们，应该是同一边的。”

“在一开始的几年，我一直在想这个问题。”

“但是后来……我发现这一点也不重要了。”

“我不再想要找出你背叛的原因，我在其中的责任，我对共和国而言是怎样的罪人，以及如果有机会我应当如何阻止你，改变这一切。卢克成了我唯一在乎的事。”

“如果这是你的选择，我想，我也只能接受。你选择了你的道路，而我选择了我的。”欧比旺总结。

他们都没有看向对方，卷过耳畔的风仿佛也直接穿过他的胸膛。好一阵静默后，安纳金才慢慢开口，他的视线落在欧比旺身上。

“你知道，现在的你看起来很像你年轻的时候。”

透过金色的光线，欧比旺看起来不再那么蓝，不那么清晰。阳光穿过他半透明的形状，头发几乎是金色的，几乎再一次令他感到熟悉。这只是光线造成的错觉，错觉，安纳金知道他自己看起来大概也一样亮得刺眼，所以仅仅因为如此就手指颤抖，久违的年轻心脏疯狂跳动，是不是很傻？

“而你总是提醒我我以为自己已经忘记的事情。”现在是欧比旺在说这句话了。安纳金为他的温和语气睁大双眼。是他听错了，还是欧比旺确实……在跟他开玩笑？

“我还是达斯·维达。过去式无法改变发生的事实。”

“我同意，”欧比旺说，“但你也是安纳金·天行者。”

“你刚才说过去的……那些事，对你来说不再重要了。”

那我呢？如果背叛不再重要，那背叛以前呢？

“重要的是我们现在在这里，”欧比旺耐心地说，“总是还有前进的方向。人是会变的，有时候改变之大甚至超乎我们的想象。你总是提醒我这一点。”

安纳金拿不准欧比旺是在暗示他还是在鼓励他还是在讽刺他。

欧比旺继续轻声说，“我改变了，有意或者无意，我让自己遗忘了很多事。”他抬起视线，半透明的蓝眼睛终于对上安纳金的。“或许你可以让我想起来，再一次改变我。”

“我可以吗？”

“试一试，安纳金，你总是可以试一试的。”

安纳金几乎是条件反射般回答，一秒钟后才意识到自己说了什么。

“只有做或不做，没有尝试一说。”

而对面人的眼睛轻微弯起来，脸上的神情再熟悉不过。

“那就做吧，安纳金。”三十八岁的欧比旺翘起唇角，微笑着说。

安纳金吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个段子是一篇同人的结尾，但是那篇同人想想觉得写不出来，反而心血来潮就把结尾写了出来。最后几句对话想过很多不同的主题，犹豫过要不要更仔细写一下维达和安纳金，以及所谓的原谅和救赎。最后还是觉得他们之间无所谓原不原谅，一方面他们的纠葛和对彼此的伤害不是可以计算的东西，另一方面事过境迁，观众或许斤斤计较，但是二十年对于两个人来说都是很长一段时间，冲淡了很多东西；各有成长，也足够从新的视角看待事物。


	2. 安纳金的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin/Obi-Wan，TCW期间关于礼物的短小段子。梗来自官小Lone Wolf第一节：欧比旺在EP3里穿的袍子是安纳金送的生日礼物。河石梗来自JA和JQ大家都知道啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然也是两千字出头小段子干脆放过来好了hhhh重开一篇太麻烦

总之，现在想来，那是在战争刚刚开始不久的时候。安纳金正往通风管道里偷偷摸摸藏什么东西，欧比旺把他捉了个正着。

要感觉到安纳金不难，对他来说不难，但阿索卡还没有掌握其中诀窍。刚刚成为学徒一星期的托格鲁塔女孩在走廊上拦住了他，压抑着不要表现出沮丧。欧比旺让她去食堂吃点东西。他还记得自己刚刚成为学徒的时候有多紧张。

“啊，阿索卡，你在这里。”他故意愉快地说，然后不出所料地听见咣地一声，仿佛什么东西撞上了通风管。片刻以后一颗脑袋从天花板中的缺口冒出来，安纳金不满地看着他。

“这不好玩。”安纳金语带指责。

“看看是谁在说话。”欧比旺饶有兴趣地抬头看着被拆开的通风口栅栏，安纳金的脸上蹭到了一块灰尘。“所以？为什么你要躲着阿索卡？”

“我以为你已经知道了。”

“我不知道，但我能感觉到你鬼鬼祟祟的。”欧比旺轻快地说。

安纳金哼了一声，从通风口跃下来，拍拍身上的灰尘，抬手浮起隔板装好。“她的生日礼物。我想趁明天让她顺便熟悉一下歼星舰管道的布局，以防万一。”

“她的生日礼物是一次逃生训练？”

“训练是额外内容，”安纳金纠正，“我们会在坚决号的另一头开始，如果她能在规定时限到达这里，就能拿到自己的礼物。”

“我能问问那究竟是什么吗？”

“你还记得你送我的那块石头吗？”

“啊。”

“我知道她的生日已经过了，现在是战争时期，传统可能也不存在了，但是……”安纳金解释，有点局促地耸耸肩，“我想这也不是什么坏事。”

“阿索卡会很高兴收到这样一份礼物的。”欧比旺温和地鼓励他。“去食堂吗？我告诉阿索卡她会在那里见到我们。我想她有点紧张，因为在船上搞丢了自己的师父。”

“我不是故意的。我没想太多，如果被她看到那测试就不管用了。”

“我知道你从来都不会想太多。所以我告诉她天行者大师可能只是又忙于在船上的哪个角落诱拐机器人。不用担心自己没有尽到学徒的责任，等到了饭点他就会自动出现。”

“噢，是吗？那真是帮了大忙了。”

“我知道，不用谢。”欧比旺大度地无视了他的讽刺。“顺便一提，你这里，”他指了指示意，“有一块灰尘。”

趁安纳金皱着鼻子用手背来回蹭脸的当口，欧比旺对自己承认，他有一种多愁善感的欣慰感。如果尤达大师看见他脸上的表情说不定要用手杖敲他的膝盖。“倚老卖老，欧比旺，你还为时过早。”绝地大师哼哼的声音在脑子里某处响起。但知道安纳金和阿索卡渐渐开始像一对师徒，他很高兴。他并没有想到这一点，但是让阿索卡收下奎刚的河石是个好主意，奎刚会很骄傲的，看到安纳金成长得这么快，甚至有了自己的学生。不是说他之前不这么认为，但显然安纳金是个比他想象中还要好的老师，阿索卡也能教会他很多东西。他们很适合对方。

“你很高兴。”安纳金打量他。

“你和阿索卡相处得很不错。”他承认，看见安纳金的表情恼怒起来。

“她很棒。但不要习惯了替我下决定，再塞给我什么东西。我不是你的学生了，记得吗？”

“显然不是。”他同意。

等到两个人肩并肩安静地走过第二条走廊，对着值班的士官点头示意，安纳金才开口。欧比旺能感觉到他的思绪漫游到了什么地方，然后又绕了回来。

“你真的觉得她会喜欢吗？”

“当然她会，别担心了安纳金。”

他能感觉到另一个人转了转眼珠，片刻以后还是忍不住再次开口。

“嘿……如果是你，你会想要什么生日礼物？”

欧比旺看了他一会，摸摸自己的胡子。“我不知道，我没有什么需要的东西。如果要说的话，或许是这场战争能够尽快结束。”

“欧比旺，”安纳金板起脸，“你不能抢我的生日礼物。”

“那好吧，”欧比旺佯装恼怒地说。“既然如此，我想我只能要一件袍子了。”

“袍子？”他的前学徒表情一下子生动起来，眉毛高高扬起，蓝眼睛里闪着愉快的光，“真的吗，欧比旺？我可以每年都送你一件袍子。你确实比我们都要丢得快。”他嘲笑地说。

“那真是再贴心不过了安纳金，我确实已经受够了军需大师对我翻的白眼。”

安纳金看起来还想再说点什么，但他们没有再继续这个话题，因为阿索卡在门口看见了他们，看起来显然松了一口气。

那年生日，欧比旺确实收到了安纳金的生日礼物：一件崭新的长袍。安纳金潦草的字条别在纸袋上，最后的签名龙飞凤舞。他坦然接受这份挑战，第二天穿着新长袍去开会，在进门前安纳金对他咧出一个笑容，而他面无表情地挑了挑眉。周围的绝地都莫名其妙地看着他们。下一年他又收到了一样的长袍，然后是第三年。欧比旺好笑地想，等到战争结束，等到他老了以后，安纳金送的袍子说不定能塞满他的衣柜，装都装不下。想想吧，如果他能活到七十岁，每当他打开衣柜，就能看见三十多件一模一样的长袍堆在那里……

“这是你爸爸送给我的。”他在嗡嗡轰鸣的飞船里对睡着的卢克小声说，“他是个非常好的朋友，很善良，也很慷慨……”

最终还是他没有办法完成这个句子。

把卢克与安纳金送的袍子一同交给拉尔斯夫妇的时候，他觉得自己真的开始老了，到了一个生活停止给予，而是不断夺走身边的人与事的年纪。这残酷到他难以承受。但是还有需要他做的事。欧比旺转身，走向沙漠的深处。他需要找一个地方，找到一种方法睁开眼睛，度过每一天。战争真的结束了，然而这不是他想要的未来，也不是安纳金想要的，或者阿索卡，或者帕德梅，或者奎刚。

多么粗粝的土地啊，这就是安纳金的家乡。欧比旺茫然地想，他还要走多远才能看到那艘来自纳布的飞船，像露珠一样光滑脆弱，在日光下闪耀？

只有风声回答。

END


	3. 故地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原力鬼短小段子again，恩多五年后，原力鬼开始消散……实际上是维达刊第六期观后感（。

欧比旺先一步离开了，所以安纳金决定自己走一走。

他先想了一会，然后才睁开眼睛，花了一段时间才知道自己来到了正确的地方，在看到熟悉的太阳以后得意地笑起来——好吧，他装的。实际上他本来就知道自己来对了，欧比旺告诉过他，死亡的副作用就是他什么都知道了，这样一来乐趣尽失。他说这话的时候相当促狭，安纳金翻了个巨大的白眼。欧比旺现在不在了，所以他终于能够享受一下这种当个普通人（普通鬼？）的乐趣。因为全知全能真的很没意思。一场提前知道输赢的飞梭竞赛是最无聊的，他还是讨厌无聊。原力啊，当个英灵真无聊。

不过好处是，他不再那么讨厌沙了。

假装漫步在沙地上，安纳金享受着落日的余晖。上一次在塔图因全神贯注地看落日的回忆很遥远，但依然清晰。施密·天行者抱着她的儿子，慢慢地走回他们刚刚拥有的新住处。小安纳金趴在母亲的背上，朦胧睡意被美丽的金色天空驱散。在那之后他渐渐懂事，开始知道如何去恨一个地方，但当时还没有。当时他只知道塔图因的落日就像母亲的怀抱一样温暖，夕阳耀眼，连垃圾堆里的机械零件都被照得闪闪发亮。

然后一切黯淡下去。

安纳金停住脚步。意识到这片地方非常熟悉。他来过这里很多次。在他还是安纳金·天行者时，在他成为达斯·维达之后。

这里是拉尔斯的房子，卢克曾经的家。

并非有意道别，但脚步，或者是原力，自动带他前来。安纳金没有进去。他知道里面的一砖一瓦，不仅因为他来过，更因为自从死后他就知道了一切。站在这里就已经足够。他能够想起一切：卢克在这里长大的一生；旁边是施密的墓地，他的母亲在原力中，和他一起；他与帕德梅相拥的影子曾经投在白墙之上。再远一点的地方，不，离这里很远的地方，越过绛德兰荒地，是本·克诺比的小屋。即使坐陆行艇往返也需要很久。每次欧比旺都花很长的时间过来，偶尔需要花更长的时间回去。他越来越老，卢克越长越大，直到有一天他们一起离开，就像曾经的他，从此再不回头。

从来没有亲自踏足，但他一样知道欧比旺的那间屋子，就像他知道欧比旺离开穆斯塔法以后的生活。总是坏掉的冷凝机，地下室里的工作台，架子上的仙人掌酒；起居室里的箱子装着他的光剑，欧比旺有时会为他（为未来的卢克）清理；保险箱里装着他的日记，写着卢克某一天会需要知道的东西。日记在烈日下写就，在发热器坏掉的夜晚里写就，在每一次他想起安纳金的时候写就，有时候用手，有时候用原力，他告诉卢克很多东西，其中没有他与安纳金的过去。这些知识就在他的脑海里。他在很长一段时间里都没有想过，但有一次他刚刚冒出来这个念头，记忆就浮出脑海，像是本来就在那里。相当奇怪的体验。他告诉欧比旺的时候另一个人只是笑了笑，告诉他，你会习惯的。

好吧，他永远不会。

因为欧比旺不像他那样犯过那么多错。

安纳金愤怒过，恐惧过，后悔过，拒绝后悔过，愧疚过，然后被原谅过。他站在这里，因为他犯过的错；他站在这里，因为他做对的事。

欧比旺是否也想过一样的事。因为他站在这里，仍然能感觉得到他的悲伤。它没有呼唤他。但安纳金仍然能够感觉得到，就像落日，像黑暗中的一盏灯，在静谧中照亮了他的心。从前他觉得欧比旺不能理解他，与他不同，即使死后他也依然这么想。但欧比旺告诉他，一切并没有那么不同。死亡还有一件好事，那就是他们终于交谈了。他告诉欧比旺自己的噩梦和幻觉，关于穆斯塔法，关于他有多恨看见欧比旺的背影，一切包括他自己都在烈火中燃烧。欧比旺专心地听，但很少提起自己。因为他就是那样的人，而安纳金没法提起来。因为死亡也并不能让你对一切充满勇气。欧比旺比他擅长跋涉，比他耐心，走得更快，更远。他想让安纳金原谅自己。安纳金说那很难，虽然欧比旺也知道这一点。那些痛苦和悲伤是误解吗，不完全是，他们是真的，安纳金用它伤害自己，然后伤害别人，犯下可怕的罪行，对陌生人，对所爱之人。欧比旺没有告诉他这没什么，他说，我明白，我做过一样的事。他说的时候看起来真的老了，就像他死的那一天。

他还记得，在黑暗之中时，孤独一人，过去就像被海浪拍打过后的沙滩，只有海水知道曾经存在过什么，掩去了什么。日复一日，漆黑的海水冲刷着，直到面目全非。什么也不剩下。偶尔，他捡起一片破碎的记忆，那划伤了他，血液鲜红，于是他就把碎片扔得远远的，扔进海水里，忘记了它原本的形状。

他再也捡不回来了。但在某个地方，那些碎片还在那里。

永远是沙漠，安纳金走过的沙漠，欧比旺走过的沙漠。在不同年月经过的同一条河流，看过的同样的风景。永远是落日，两个太阳升起又落下，带来相同的循环。没有人在乎这背后有何意义。一切就像在宇宙边缘发生的巧合，时间自由地向前，裹挟着他们一起去到陌生的境地。两个人相遇的地方，一起失去所爱的地方（其中安纳金失去两次，欧比旺失去三次），相隔了不同的十年，离开又再度归来的地方。一个人的家乡成了另一个人的家。但在那么多巧合里，偏偏没有他们一起经历过的。命运多么奇妙，他们总是差一点。相遇的时候差了十六年，痛失所爱的时候差了十年，重返旧地的时候差了三年，死亡的时候差了两年，现在又差上一点。一步之遥。欧比旺花了很长时间等他，久久徘徊，所以这一次轮到安纳金孤身一人。又一次。回到同一个地方来。巨大的悲伤埋在沙丘下。安纳金没有掘出它，他站在那里，陪伴着它，怀抱着希望。现在他学会了。他看到了欧比旺和卢克的道别，他知道卢克会没事的，莱娅会没事的；他有爱和关心的人，也有人爱着关心着他。很快，很快——他们就又能见面了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在旧索龙三部曲的开头，以及The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi的结尾，都有恩多五年后原力鬼欧比旺与卢克告别的场景。而在另一本EU官小Tatooine Ghost中，莱娅来到了塔图因，第二十一章里写到，她站在塔图因的沙丘上，感到了难以承受的孤独和悲伤，然后意识到这份感觉来自欧比旺·克诺比。她几乎能感觉到他在她身后，沉思着自己的失败，他的悲恸一定非常深重，因为在他已经逝去的九年后，莱娅还是能够感觉得到这样的情绪。
> 
> *在最新的维达刊#006里，PPT把维达的机械肢捏碎，然后把他扔回穆斯塔法，维达躺在岩浆边看着PPT离去的背影，又想起了当时的欧比旺。


End file.
